A first aspect of this invention relates to the construction of conservatories of the type in which glazed window frames are provided between an eaves beam and a sill, the eaves beam and the sill being in the form of extruded profiles, e.g. of a metal such as aluminium or aluminium alloy or of a plastics material.
One of the problems associated with the fabrication of such conservatories lies in the cutting of the extruded profiles to form comer joints. This is generally done by mitring of adjacent sections of the extruded profile. To ensure accuracy, the cutting is often done off-site (e.g. at factory premises) and the previously mitred profiles are then transported to the erection site. Another problem is the variation in the angles that may be required between adjacent eaves beam sections and/or sill sections.
A second aspect of the present invention relates to conservatory roof constructions and is particularly concerned with the interconnection of frame components in angular relationship with one another.
Interconnection arrangements for this purpose are already known—see for example GB Patent No. 2323107 (Ultraframe (UK) Limited) and European Patent Application No. 945561 (Rickmans Limited), the disclosures of which provide background information relating to the types of conservatory roof constructions that the present invention is concerned with.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved arrangement for interconnection of a jack rafter to a main beam of a roof.